In the prior art, due to the requirement of information privacy, paper shredders are produced for the enhancement of information privacy. However, in the case of a large amount of paper required to be shredded, users need to manually feed documents and the like into the paper shredders, which wastes a lot of time, and consequently automatic paper feed shredders are produced.
An automatic paper shredder comprises a flip cover, wherein a pressboard is disposed at the bottom of the flip cover; and a compression spring is disposed between the pressboard and the flip cove. Pressure is applied to the pressboard by the compression spring and the pressboard presses and covers paper on a paper placing platform of the shredder after the flip cover of the shredder is closed and applies pressure to the paper, so that the paper at the bottom of the paper placing platform can be winded into a paper inlet opening by an automatic paper winder of the shredder.
Moreover, as the elastic force of the compression spring is in direct proportion with the deformation length of the compression spring, the pressure applied to the paper with different thicknesses on the paper placing platform by the pressboard is different. In the case of thin paper, the pressure applied to the paper by the pressboard is very low, which is unfavorable for the automatic paper winder to wind the paper into the paper inlet opening. In the case of thick paper, the pressure applied to the paper by the pressboard is very large, which is also unfavorable for the automatic paper winder to wind the paper into the paper inlet opening. Therefore, the automatic paper feed shredder in the prior art must be improved.